Unfair Conundrum
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Derek and Casey are forced to clean the garage for the day. A very messy garage. And a very messy relationship between rivals. DxC CHAPTER 2 UP NOW! HIATUS!
1. Trailer

Trailer

**Bold: Appears On the Screen**

Italic: Dialogue

Regular: Actions

---

**When your forced to do something by your parents…**

"Derek, Casey!" _Shows Nora yelling at the bottom of the stairs._

_Cuts to Casey and Derek sitting on opposite ends of the couch._

"We want you to clean out the garage." _George stated calmly._

**You can't really back-out…**

_Shows Casey and Derek talking on the phone to their friends on their beds._

"I know. I really wanted to come to it too. But George and my mom are making clean the garage out with Derek. I don't think I'll be able to stand another minute with that butt face miscreant!" _Casey yelled to her friend Emily intentiviely and angrily._

"Yah, dude. I know. I totally wanted to come and jam in your garage but instead, I have to clean the garage with klutzilla. This should be very interesting." _Derek told his friend Sam._

**Even if that means it's with the one person you despise most…**

_Shows Derek and Casey stare at each other square in the eye at the kitchen table._

"Klutzilla."

"Derika."

**But sometimes it's not too easy…**

_Shows Derek and Casey walk into the garage and look around at the messy area._

_Shows Casey pick up a dirty tennis shoe and throw it towards Derek._

"Hey! You could have thrown that into my face!" _Derek yelled throwing his hands up in the air._

"Yah. You should really put a sign on that thing."

"Well, you should really put a sign on that butt, there Case."

_Shows Casey crying and Derek attempts to wipe away her tears._

"Aw. I'm sorry, Case. I just, I don't know."

"Well, you should know. Derek, the things you say to me hurt."

_Shows Derek look at her with a guilty expression on his face._

What happens when your feelings as step-brother and sister go from loathe to love?

_Shows Casey and Derek fighting over some simple thing again and Casey starts to walk. _

_Shows Casey trip over Edwin's skateboard and fall on her butt._

_Shows Derek run up to catch her._

"Woah! Casey! Are you okay?"

"Since when do you care?"

**Michael Seater**

Shows Derek picking up an old frame of Casey out of a dusty box as she doesn't pay attention.

**Ashley Leggat**

Shows Casey slap Derek playfully.

**From the same mind that brought you Broken Down Alliance and I So Hate Consequences…**

Shows Derek holding onto Casey as she drifts off to sleep into his arms.

_Shows Derek and Casey almost kiss only to get interrupted…_

_Shows Derek and Casey shake hands and then hug, tightly._

**UNFAIR CONUNDRUM!**

_**Coming soon to Fanfiction!**_

---

**Okay, so this idea popped into my head when I watched Casey walk into the basement. I know, how random. This is my first LWD fic so stay chill about it. 'Kay? I don't know exactly when it's going to come out. In the next month for sure.**

**I just have so many HSM fics on my hand right now it's hard to keep up. Dasey rules so this will be a Dasey. No worries there! **

**Read and Review!**

**Sharpay xoxo**


	2. Satisfied

**Chapter 1**

'_Swish' _the hockey puck ran into the net. Two boys slapped hands and jumped up and down, for they had won the championship. The crowd cheered with happiness. It was over and they had won. By 4 points the Bobcats won their championship. It was a game like no other. Before the game they all knew it was going to be the game of a lifetime. It went perfectly. They were ahead the whole entire time. Warriors with 6 points, Bobcats with 4 points, and they were more excited then ever.

When the parties were over, and people had congratulated, it was time to go home.

He slammed the door shut with his family right in front of him. A smile plastered on his face made it final that they had won. He threw down his hockey sticks by the stairs and ran up them. He walked past his step sister's room and the door was shut like always, but he could here music blasting from her room. Why? She never was the type to blast it unless he was home. Just to get on his nerves and how would she know he was home?

The teenage boy shook it off and ran towards his room. Marti was curled up in a ball by his dresser crying.

"Marti…" his voice trailed making his way towards the small infant. "What's wrong?" he asked picking her up and sitting her on the bed. He sat right next to her holding her.

"Derek! You weren't home! Where were you? I needed you!" Marti yelled with fury. She hadn't the slightest idea what had gone on just two hours before.

"Smarti. Don't you remember? I was at my hockey game. Now, what happened while I was gone?"

"I lost teddy. I can't find him anywhere! Casey is busy studying and Lizzie is helping her. Edwin was with you. Daddy and Nora were with you." The little girl said with a sniff. It was visible that she was terrified at what had happened to her stuffed friend.

"Aww, well, Casey isn't a very good babysitter now is she?" Marti shook her head and clung onto Derek.

"Help me. I need to find him." Marti said lifting her head from his broad shoulder.

"Anything for you Smarti." He whispered wiping the tears away from her eyes that were threatening to fall. "Did you look under your bed?" she shook her head yes. "Did you look in your closet?" same answer. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around the side of his waist. They went down stairs and into the kitchen. He sat her down on the counter and went behind her towards the washing machine and the laundry. "Well, did you look—here?" he pulled out her teddy from the washing machine and smiled.

"TEDDY!" Marti exclaimed, she jumped off the counter and grabbed Teddy from Derek's arms. She hugged Derek's leg and screamed the words, "Thank you, Smerek!!" she skipped off to the living room singing, 'I love Teddy, thank you Smerek!' over, over, over, and over again.

"Your very welcome Smarti." Derek laughed and went towards the refridgerator. He grabbed a can of soda and ran up the stairs. When he walked up the stairs, he quickly stood at the door frame of his room, he stopped when he noticed, **no** music blaring and the door was **open** to his sister's room.

"Hi Derek!" a bubbly voice behind him made him jump a million feet in the air.

"Holy crap! Casey, you can't do that to a person, I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Casey said with sarcasm.

"Did you win or what dear brother of mine?" Casey asked as she and Derek walked into his room. He sat down at his desk and sat the soda on his desk not ready to open it just yet.

"Oh, yes! It was so exciting! Sam says hey by the way! Oh, and it's _STEP_ brother to you." Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed the can of soda, opening it with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Derek yelled.

"What? You hadn't opened it yet. Big deal."

"Whatever! You knew it was mine!"

"Bite me."

"Ew, like I'd ever want to bite you." Derek retorted with the same smirk Casey had on earlier. He shoved her out of the room and ran downstairs to grab himself another coke.

---

**A/N: Yah, I'm aware that it was a short chapter. Drama starts up soon. Don't worry. This just gives you a taste of how the two characters react with eachother. Their on better levels then they are on the show. Well, in this chapter anyway. This is my first Dasey by the way. So stay chill about it. By the way, to those of you who said you didn't want the 'script' writing as the format of the story. I agree. I don't either. I never have had the story like that. That's how I write trailers. I come from the High School Musical section, where there are a ton of different writers. I just thought that's how everybody wrote them. I wonder who came up with writing them like that…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And…uh…review!**

**- Sharpay xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S NEW? **


	3. Shirtless & Sundayless

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Casey woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen. She looked over to her alarm clock: 7:56. Casey jumped out of bed and ran for her closet. She then realized it was Sunday morning and she had no school that day. So she walked over to her bed while taking a deep breath she grabbed her pink terry clothed robe and threw it over her.

As Casey walked out of her room she heard a toilet flush and a yawn from right behind her. She turned around to see Derek with no shirt on and very groggy.

"What are you doing up? And put a shirt on! No one, not even Kendra wants to see that!" Casey whispered while looking at her step brother.

"I had to take a –"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Casey pointed her finger at Derek and started to walk away.

"Dump." Derek whispered into her ear.

"Der-EK!" Casey yelled, making it clear that she was annoyed with the almighty annoyance himself.

Casey ran down stairs to see Marti fully dressed and playing with her Barbies. She then looked over towards the kitchen and saw her mom and George cooking breakfast for the family.

She walked in at the same time Derek was coming down from the kitchen stairs. Casey observed him for a second staring at his shaggy brown hair and long plaid pants and the way he ran towards the dryer and pulled out his blue and green long sleeved sleep shirt and pulled it over his rigid physique.

"Hey Nora. I'm going out the Doora to get the paper." Derek sang while heading towards the door.

Nora giggled and replied with, "Okay."

"Hey mom, George." Casey rang in as she reminded herself that she was conscious.

"Oh, hey Case! Good morning!" Nora replied turning around from the stove and smiling at her daughter. Casey smiled back and sat down at the island table of the kitchen.

"So, any plans for today?" George said while walking over with seven plates and sets of silverware.

"No. Not really." Casey told him and shaking her head a little bit.

"Good." George said while looking up at her for a split second and walking out and into the dining area.

Derek walked back in and threw the paper on the counter.

"I'm gonna take a shower!" Derek yelled, half way up the stairs.

"Please do!" Casey retorted making it seem as if he smelt with a hand gesture.

---

After breakfast was over and the table was cleared, Derek ran upstairs to check his e-mail as Casey ran the same way going to finish her book.

"Not so fast you two!" George yelled making the two fifteen year olds stop in their tracks.

"What?" Casey asked, slowly walking back down stairs.

"Sit down, please." Nora told them and watched them walk over towards the couch and sit down as they were told.

"Now, Nora and I have decided that we want you two to clean out the garage." George said calmly, putting his arm around his wife's waist.

"What! No way! Sam and I have video game plans today!" Derek yelled at his parents realizing how unfair this was.

"I'm sorry Derek, I would do it but I've just gotten too old for it." George told his teenage son.

"Fine, but do I really have to do it with _her_?" Derek asked, pointing towards Casey.

"Yes, you do."

"Great! Another wasted Sunday with _you_…" Casey replied standing up and walking out of the room.

"This is so unfair." Derek breathed out.

"Life isn't fair." Nora and George told him at the same time.

Derek scoffed and stood up. He started to walk out of the room himself and was interrupted by his dad's voice.

"Tell Casey that you two have to start before 10 o'clock! No exceptions!" he yelled towards his son.

Derek looked down at his watch: 9:20. Great, just great. This really was an unfair conundrum.

(Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware I haven't updated in like six months. But I went on an internet fast, but now I'm back. I'm going to try my hardest to update tomorrow and I'm hoping it will be a longer chapter. Lol. Thanks to all for being patient. & for those of you who read my HSM stuff, thanks for being patient as well, I'm going to update atleast two by Monday so look out for those!

**God Bless you All,**

**Taylor[formerly known as Sharpay xoxo)**


End file.
